RosarioWonderland
by Nebulas437
Summary: Through a series events following Rosario vampire characters and an unexpected arrival things get way above normal.Once everything is calm things get even more complicated for time follows they wind up mysteriously in wonderland only to find a world of wonder and danger.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or the multiple bound series itself, I don't profit from any of this. Only my character and my ideas are my own. All legal credit goes to the creators(This story isn't finished so be patient when I'm able to add more to the chapters)

Chapter 1: New Student Arrival

It was days after Tsukune Aono joined Yokai; he made a few friends and enemies as well, yet all the while thinking, _and how the hell am I to survive this school?_ The first friend he made however was a vampire named Moka Akashiya and a succubus named Kurumu of them became determined to get Tsukune's affection no matter the circumstance but something dark is on the rise and will be coming soon to Yokai.

A chibi bat interrupts for a moment  
Bat: Squee,for those who don't know the series look it up on your phone or computer, season 1 episodes 1-13 squee,the bat goes away for now. The day went on as normal at Yokai academy, as the director looked over the new student's files until coming upon one file in particular that caught his interest.

Director: So his name is Nebulas….. How peculiar of a name (as the director looked down his facial expression turned grim) oh just wonderful an x rank monster, now I have the committee to deal and now this new student.

The bat comes in again.  
Bat: Squee, X rank monsters are few in number and are highly dangerous to deal with, even so some monster tend to avoid getting into conflict with them, squee, also the x rank is only given to monsters that surpass normal ranks.

Meanwhile, outside of school grounds, the bus stops near the sidewalk towards the tunnel leading to Yokai, as the doors open a teenage boy looking to be about 16 years old picks up his luggage and steps onto the bus. Soon the bus drives off into tunnel as driver of the vehicle adjusts the mirror, looking back at the teen.

Mysterious Bus Driver: Hey kid this your first time at Yokai Academy?

Nebulas: Yes, and this will be my first year here as a junior.

The bus driver chuckles saying nothing else after that wanting nothing more to get in the way to the lad, only after a few minutes the 16 year old goes off into his own thoughts.

 _My name is Nebulas E. Hiroshimoto, I'm almost 17 years old and yet my last name was given to me by my adopted parents….who both were monsters. Yet unto my own accord I feel I don't belong on this world I live in sometimes.  
_  
What this boy didn't know is what he doesn't remember; even when his body may seem almost 17, his mind however is otherworldly. The current state of Nebulas is only (in psychological terms) temporary since this is only one part of his true self.  
The bat pops in once again  
Bat: Squee, plot twist didn't expect that did you.

In that moment or for one instance something awakened inside the teens mind or more importantly his former self. The Nebulas on the outside still retained some features of which he once was, the left metal cybernetic arm, and a tint of silver white in his hunter green eyes. Not the same height or hair color in this state however he is 5'7 with brown hair and a good complexion. Only after about 5 minutes the bus was already half through the tunnel then suddenly...within the deepest part of Nebula's mind, chains bound the original Nebulas and lay there unmoving till now. His own eyes opened immediately and when that happened the prison that held him were broken after being trapped in his own mind for months, while the outer shell of his subconscious created false memories which was surely to be believed in this state, and now it's time for his own masquerade to end. Back on the outside a psionic wave blasted from his body and onto the outside world eventually everything stopped abruptly, except Nebulas himself and within that moment his true appearance is revealed. His eyes change simultaneously along with his height, hair and weight now at a height of "6'7,195lbs(72% muscle) and looks close to being after one minute and fifty five seconds later, the surrounding area around Nebulas came to move once again. Eventually the bus came to the other side of the tunnel right at the scarecrow bus schedule, to the left side is the sheer drop into the ocean and on the other side is the path towards Yokai academy for monsters. Once the bus stopped, Nebulas gathered what little he had, beats headphones and a black suitcase thus continuing along the path to the school.

Since Nebulas was playing the role as a new transfer student he knew what he was getting himself into. The main reason for coming here is really to stop the tyranny of the committee whom had a firm grip on the school in years past. The committee themselves were like common thugs, trying to spread fear so they have control. Nebulas wouldn't stand for that, he would either stop them or die trying.

The path towards the school was parted through barren trees and along the way for most of the time he

modifications made in the software. Once he got to the academy, he went straight into the administrative office to be assigned a dorm and class schedule. A few minutes later….. He was off to get settled into his dorm. This academy had two dorm facilities like in the human world the boys were always separate from the girls, however this school is mainly for new monsters trying to fit in with the human world. For that specific purpose monsters were not allowed to show their true form thus having another alternative form in replacement. Nebulas eventually found his dorm; irony was it was right next to Tsukune Aonos dorm.

Neb: Well it seems there's no coincidence in this but it doesn't matter to me.''Upon opening the door to his dorm, he looked around at the small dorm sighing. 'This will have to do with a few minor to major adjustments.''

His classes won't begin until a few hours from now, yet at least they let him get acquainted with his dorm as well as the school itself. Since he is going to be living here for a while now, it would be the utmost importance to try and make friends at least to quell the void around him, but before that he must finish the task at hand. Unknowingly what he doesn't seem to realize (or at least pretends not to realize) that not all plans work out so smoothly.  
Just by pure happenstance the student didn't remain in his room for long, since deciding to walk around and see what can be found or seen in Yokai. To be true to that statement news traveled like wildfire of the new student on campus, unlike Tsukune's enrollment to the school it turned out differently for him, and thus to everyone else there was something that caught the interest of everyone involving this new student. Resilient and very reliable as Nebulas was remaining incognito was not an option now.  
Once he reached around a corner of the school, he stopped right at the edge being very silent and unmoving as 3 local female students are talking amongst themselves. Focusing in on the conversation Nebulas immediately started to make out what they said.

Student1: Did you hear about the new guy?

Student 2: The news spread quickly around the school of course we all heard about him, yet enough about him, what about the witch and what up with the hat.

Student 3: Yeah what's up with that and why is she here anyway when she doesn't  
belong here.

Seemingly Nebulas had heard enough of the banter of these female students, so he decided to play a little trick on them. With a smirk on his face, he opened up the right palm of his hand as a white blue aura engulfed his hand. However it is only visible to him and undetectable by any other means, with just a single flick of his wrist he unleashed the magic and let it do its work. The effect however made the girls clothes turn invisible all except their undergarments. The girls themselves looked at each other with embarrassment and ran away with a scream of surprise.  
After that single incident he continued on what he was doing before until coming upon an 11 year old young witch. To his own perspective she neither seemed afraid or surprised more intrigued and at the same time upset.

N: Honestly witches have had enough trouble through the centuries already and that was the cause of human fear and misunderstanding, now its monsters. With a sigh he looked at the young girl in the eyes and knew what then and there what she had been through.

The young witch's name is Yukari Sendo an 11 year old genius at Yokai

Academy, since most students at this academy makes fun of her for being border line between monsters and human she hadn't had much luck making friends. Aside from the normal garb of a black hat and dress, Yukuri is quite short for her age and has a little sister personality as well as a pink heart shape wand, which she can summon tarot cards and a giant washtub and other household metal objects.

Yukari: umm who are you and why are you looking at me like that?

N: Oh well I am Nebulas Hiroshimoto; I am the new student here at Yokai academy, and the reason why is I know what you're going through in a sense.  
As for now, we may meet again sometime very soon.

For that moment he came as soon as he left, leaving Yukari to herself and her thoughts. Hours went by without any too little interruption, and finding homeroom was not that difficult. Once coming upon the door, Nebulas looked at his schedule to reassure himself.

(Chibi bat comes in again)

B: Squee, who really is this guy anyway, squee...  
N: Oh shut up already.  
B: Squee, how did you. No one supposed to do that!  
N: For now just keep your yap shut before I shut it for you.

The bat flies away in panic and fear for his life, after that little outburst Nebulas went inside before class began. Choosing a seat in the front of the classroom a

few minutes before it even starts, yet some students were already here which Nebulas could recognize with just a mere glance of his eyes. Those students are Yukari, Moka, Kumuru and Tsukune. It was obvious who they were to him, full blood vampires usually wear an ornate Rosario around there necks like a necklace, at least now they do in more recent times due to not to arouse panic and suspicion. From all the experience Nebulas had with humans he knew one when he saw one, but that also meant that things for him will be more complicated since….any human caught on campus would be killed on contact due to school rules. Not to mention the regulatory school uniforms all are required to wear and among others, mentioned in the school handbook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking up a conflict 

Once the bell rang and the rest of the students came into the class, Tsukune ,Moka, Yukari and Kumuru looked at the new student with curiosity so do the rest of the students. Nebulas didn't pay no mind to the stares as he smirked a little once the teacher came into homeroom for the day. The teachers name is Ms. Nekonome a carefree and easily distracted female neko. Once she started talking Nebulas didn't pay attention since he already knew all of that from years of research and in the field itself. However, once his named was called for him to introduce himself, to which he happily complied.

N: My name is Nebulas Hiroshimoto I am the new student at Yokai academy.

After that he sat down, explaining nothing else to anyone leaving them skeptical about what he truly was. To monsters that can smell scent it was hard for them to pinpoint on what he was, thus sooner or later rumors will spread more quickly. Such accusations would eventually catch the ear of the committee itself, furthering Nebulas plan into motion of ridding them and keeping Tsukune away from the crossfire. If it can't be helped that is, then things are going to get problematic way quicker than it normally would. Once homeroom passed by, Nebulas waited on school grounds until catching eyes of both Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari from 40 feet away. Nebula's thoughts started to stray off tuning out all distractions around him…

 _In a matter of days I've been here they've already become friends, the question where is Kumuru?_

Right then and there, Kumuru lands right in front of them. In all likely hood Nebulas knew the effect before it happened just by her body language and intent. The group was not so surprised to see Kumuru; though Nebulas could make out what they say it didn't sound it was going very well for Tsukune.

Kumuru: Mind if I borrow Tsukune for a moment?  
Yukari: What are you going to do with him, is not one your schemes to get Tsukune isn't it.  
Tsukune: umm what's going on?

Before Moka could speak, Nebulas interrupted the conversation. Since sensing tension in the air, he decided to reveal something early, but first without thinking, a rune ring formed around them all taking them to a more secluded location on the school grounds.

Neb: Honestly that's enough out of everyone and listen up about what I'm going to tell you, because I will not repeat myself. Tsukune hasn't been telling you everything and you may have questions that I can answer quite clearly. However….Tsukune is human to his own misfortune he landed in this school by mere misfortune, Yet because of this fragile information, you must keep him from being killed or otherwise letting the committee find out.

The girls were surprised at that comment not even knowing that Tsukune was human. As for the teenager himself he seemed exposed, frightened and seemed useless to protect himself, from Nebulas point of view. However, the vampire bite marks indicate that Moka has been feeding off of him recently which is not really that good in health terms at least.

Moka: Why didn't you tell us earlier Tsukune?  
Yakuri: Yeah why didn't you.  
Kumuru: I'm sure he has an explanation no need for everyone to get feisty all the sudden, just let him explain.  
Of course Tsukune explained how he ended up here in the first place, as well as tried to let his identity remain a secret up to a point. Since meeting everyone here it helped him cope with the fact that he now goes to this school among friends. Yet he didn't mention his fondness over Moka since it might spark and even deeper rivalry for his affection.

Neb: It was inevitable that you would eventually be found out by the scent on you when were around a troll when you were with Moka watching her fight. Yet that bully also got whiff of you which that would be used against you when the committee comes a knocking and ties you up burning you at the stake. The committee itself is running on old values that calls for no room in a new age of today, not all humans are bad it's what they decide to be and there actions make of what they are.

Tsukune: but who and what are you exactly.

Nebulas: For me to answer that would take hours to days to fully explain that matter at hand. Yet what I can tell you that I am immortal and an unknown entity known by few less by many.

Moka: How old are you exactly?

Neb: I am 505 years old to be exact, while you Moka haven't even hit 100 yet. On top of that I can hear your alter ego inside the Rosario amulet you wear; she's curious yet also trying to figure out how powerful I am which is really no use, since I usually keep it at zero.

Nebulas stopped talking sensing eavesdroppers in the trees, approximately three of them to be exact. Before everyone could blink Nebulas seemed he disappeared, but in fact his agility and speed are quite high. In mere moments Nebulas finds the schools so called class representives and mops the floor with them. Knocking them out cold and wiping what they heard and saw replacing it with a false one of them going over something that would seem important to them, then with a touch he teleported them back to their meeting room.  
Soon Nebulas appeared in front of them again, calm and vigilant as usual, and began to speak to them again.

Neb: Now is there any more questions you would like to ask me before we head back to class?  
It looked that he answered what they asked already but before he went and left, Nebulas looked at Tsukune and subconsciously created a telepathic link between them both.

Neb: _I need to speak to you before the day is over, I'll explain later just meet me in my dorm after school ok._

Tsukune nodded his head yet even as he felt unsure, still being shocked up for that his secret is already out .Once Nebulas was gone in a mere moment's notice, Tsukune left with his friends and went back to class before the bell rang. The day went by uneventful as usual, and as promised Tsukune met by Nebulas dorm door. Yet Tsukune was hesitant since not really knowing him much at all, without thinking he knocked on the ornate door anyway. He then waited for him to answer it and let him inside.

Neb: It's open, you can come inside if you like.

What Tsukune didn't expect that the room itself was much larger and nicer on the inside than it was the outside when he came in. Due to some magical enhancements to the room decor and appearance, the room itself seemed like it was fit for a king, added in with future tech of course. Nebulas gestured for him to take a seat as the dorm host went over to the test tubes in the far corner sitting on a table. Picking them up Nebulas picked out two of them out of the five and put them both into a small injector.

Tsukune: So uhh what is that you needed to talk about?  
Neb: well what I'm about to say you may not agree with but I'm going to say it anyway. What im about to do is turn you into a vampire by using Moka's blood, then satisfy your hunger for blood by giving you a vile of mine. By doing this you will not need to drink anymore blood, for another 1,000 years or maybe never.

Tsukune: How did you even get her blood from her?

Neb: It was during the time of the first day here when I went to home room; I used nanobot to siphon a reasonable amount of blood from her to create the syringe and my blood to create the more controlled vampire. However, in the meantime while you were not here, I created a Rosario amulet if you decide to become a vampire. Just so you know things will drastically change for you if you choose to do so.  
As Nebulas own train of thought kicked in, he stood still thinking about what will happen if he doesn't. The mere thought of it was depressing to watch Tsukune's death at the hands of the committee. Yet he shook that thought away and before Tsukune utter a word, Nebulas swiftly inject the painless syringes into his neck.

Neb: The effects of it won't take affect till a couple of days later, you're welcome.

Tsukune: That was quick….I was about to say I like the way I am.

Neb: It's your problem to deal with now, not mine anymore.

After days of not showing up, the chibi bat appears again from the shadows since being scared off campus for a while by no other than Nebulas himself.

Bat: Squee, Man that was harsh luckily it's almost at the end of the chapter.

Nebulas looked at the corner of his eye and saw that meddlesome bat once again. The bat saw his eyes sparkle a bit, and was struck with fear as well as terror at the same time. Without uttering a word Nebulas politely set Tsukune out of his dorm before things got messy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Club day

The next day….

After several hours of going through the day it has finally arrived of the students of Yokai Academy,club to Tsukune and Nebulas this was somewhat familiar in some ways,yet something was about to happen to Tsukune once his transformation begins ,which is homeroom started everyone else payed attention to what the neko said,all except Nebulas who in retrospect didn't get much sleep since he was working on something all that something involved getting the school up to date with technology,irony was he was practically the only one who could do it all in one night without being it was time to go outside for the day of choosing your own club Tsukune went with his friends,and that's when Nebulas woke up alone in the class.

Neb:sigh,I wish I was on vacation then I wouldn't have to play watch dog amongst teenage went through the halls outside recomposing himself and going out the main course he saw several booths line up,including the chemistry club,swimming club,and among various Nebulas caught up the Tsukune and his friends there was a massive line at the swimming noticed immediately what he was up against and scowled muttering under his breath.

Neb:why did it have to be mermaids  
The chibi bat came in again with bandages and a bruised eye.  
Bat:squee,ouch there are several types of mermaids in the world some will suck the life out of you, drown you, or be friendly.

Without a sound the chibi bat flew away before any other damage came to him by Nebulas. Tsukune looked back as soon as Nebulas could recompose himself and smiled at him for reassurance. The other male students were infatuated with the mermaid swim team which was obvious, since some of the noise was coming from the uproar of wanting to sign up. The swim team's captain name is Tamao Ichinose,a mermaid from local waters, Nebulas own history dates back to the 1500's when he was captain of the ship dubbed the Dreadnought. A powerful and well known ship amongst the human and supernatural world, which that ship in particular is still afloat, many legends were told of the ship and captain and his immortal crew, nowadays it's just mere myth or so some believe.

Tamao noticed Tsukune and the rest of his friends especially Nebulas, despite trying to blend into the rest of the crowd. She grinned as she started picking students, meanwhile Tsukune and Moka start to have a conversation with each other.

Tsukune: You okay Moka?

Moka:I'm alright don't worry about me

That's when Tsukune's full transformation began into a full fledged vampire,it happened quite quickly and without any 's rosario glowed intensely with power blinding the other students,Nebulas eyes dilated to the amount of light as he grinned seemingly pleased with rosario amulet that Tsukune had was not like mokas,it was a yin and yang symbol with two sapphire jewels according the other half of the amulet itself died down,not much changed about Tsukune other than the fangs and the supernatural look on him,which made him more alluring to women.

Moka:You seem different Tsukune

Tsuk:I don't feel any different.

Neb:That's because your a vampire you dolt or at least now you are thanks to me…..Oh and you'll need this

Nebulas hands him the vile of his blood to him,and to Moka.  
Neb:Now drink up,I don't want you too going after me for sustenance got it.  
Without really much thinking they both drink the blood,leaving not much to really talk about.

Neb:There that should help you,now there are a few things about vampires before you start thinking yourself as a badass.

Tsukune:of course there's a downside isn't there.

Neb:Well yes most if not all vampires have weaknesses like if water is splashed on its normal water it will just weaken them if it's anointed spiritually with power they'll die from being sprayed on them in medium to large there are several vampire types each having there own 's the chinese,and japanese courts,red court,then the black court and finally the white politics if I should say it's best not to be involved in them,taken from my vampires are in their own courts not very often does anyone declare themselves a baron or baroness in the supernatural community like moka's family has and as I have done in the must have enough resources and power to do so otherwise youll be struck down swiftly and noone would care.

Yukari: Why have I never heard of all this before….

Kumuru:I haven't either….

Neb:Normally young monsters like you wouldn't know of it till your older which is understandable…..and there's a crowd staring at us isn't there. 

They all nod at him without really saying much afterwards,Nebulas looked back at them as his eyes seemed to gleam a bit in the light,with that notion they tended towards there own buisness and starting to sign up as the team captain started picking out from the crowd for those wanting to Nebulas it was a mere ploy to lure the students and drain them of there lifeforce,to him that was unexceptable and must be stopped before it happens so through blind heroism he's going to sign up.

Tsukune:so what club are we going to sign up now ?

Neb: I would suggest the newspaper club since it wouldn't put you all in danger,oh and girls watch out for the werewolf pervert who is the president of the to warn you ahead of time before he starts causing trouble.

So Tsukune and the rest took Nebulas suggestion and went to try and find it,except kumuru who wanted to stay behind,for that reasons of her that was perplexing to Nebulas,dare not he read her mind for that..it could lead to unwanted images in his got closer to Nebulas nearly rubbing against him.

Kumuru:Soo...what are you planning on doing?

Neb: Well first of all, aren't you trying to get with Tsukune, and I'm planning on saving some students before they wind up dead.

Kumuru: Well it seemed rather irrelevant..that

Neb: To try to get with Tsukune since clearly he's not going to fall for you, I know and realize there's always tension when one of your friends is infatuated with another. Heartbreaking really, no offence Kumuru but no matter how hard you try it won't happen. Living as long as I have, I've seen things that would break the hardest fighter, or in other circumstances kill them outright. Like the old saying goes ignorance is bliss really. Yet I cant unseen or forget anything, literally I have photographic memory that allows me to remember everything to the smallest detail.

Kumuru: You know you talk way too much for a really cute all that's been said, I think I'll take a break from Tsukune.

Kumuru thoughts went into a mere fantasy of hers as she dreamed off into her mind. While Nebulas went and joined the swim club he left Kumuru fantasizing before she snapped out of it. The rest of the student body went somewhere else. Of what happened next many can imagine by now, many of the male students were saved, and as for the mermaids well..it didn't end up getting them knocked out. Nebulas played the more diplomatic role in that one, explaining to them who exactly he was. Which in turn a few of the swim team's members became infatuated with him. Once that was all over with he joined the swim team anyway as well as the upstart newspaper club. Once Nebulas saw what he was working with it was rather of what he didn't do, that was update the printers. Which to him he was rather embarrassed, since even being highly intelligent as he was there were still a few problems of having a highly complex mind, you skip the little things sometimes. Not much really happened except the group discussing what their plan is, everyone soon decided to print the latest human fashion. To everyone's luck Nebulas was already on the ball on that subject, instead of having it in just plain black and white it was in Technicolor of the of that the newest addition of fashion from swimwear, to formal, and casual. Of course showing to students wouldn't get their attention so things got a little sketchy there.

Tsukune: so we already have this entry ready to go, yet what if no one wants to read it.

N: That's where things get well...sketchy, some of the guys and a few girls at the school are maybe pervs.I hate to suggest but we may take advantage of that

Kumuru: So what you're suggesting is that we dress up of what is in our article?

N: That's the plan if the committees followers don't show up…but as far as what I've done to help I dare them to start a pissing contest with me.

Everyone: Who is the committee?

N: Your werewolf perv friend can answer that and it won't be so pleasant.  
The werewolf that Nebulas mentioned is heavily perverted, his name is Ginei off guard by Nebulas state(even when Gin does not know how far this guy knows him)he remains silent for a moment. Gin restarted the Newspaper Club again after what happened a few years back with the committee. Who found the clubs insolence very tiring and decided to rid of them literally, only Gin survived and he couldn't do a thing except watch his friends die. He isn't so sure about that happening again but who knows because of the newest member Nebulas. Nebulas himself kept his aurora at zero except when he lets go of all his mental and physical training and lets loose..that's where things get dicey for the enemy. More often than not those who often face Nebulas in real combat often wind up dead in short term or long term circumstances. 

The chibi bat comes in again with most of his wounds healed.  
Chibi bat: Squee, who in the world is this guy and how crazy is he of challenging the committee. 

Nebulas sighed with a bit of relief and out of annoyance and once again started to speak out of context.

Neb: Well there becoming a problem for everyone that's why I'm going to beat the crap of them and destroy their base in the meantime. Which can take a while by now but by now they are aware of my presence.

The chibi bat, just flew away leaving everyone to believe that he was talking to himself for some odd reason. Gin was still silent but about to address the club of what happened so many years ago. Everyone else was waiting for him to speak, however outside the window a set of eyes were off into the distance hiding in a bush. Nebulas immediately recognized who and what it was, Mizore Shirayuki a snow fairy. Most fairies are not usually your typical lovey dovey fairies you see in books or read in them, it's quite the opposite there are mainly two factions the winter fairies and the summer fairies both are rivals to each other and balance each other out. Now there is the neutral fairies as well which include a variety of creatures, however where there is the factions there is the faerie courts.

Gin: It was a long time ago here at the school I wasn't prepared for what they would do when we got in the way of nearly exposing them of who they really are..

Neb: What you don't understand the committee are worse than humans themselves, they are truly the monsters. Resulting to violence and murder to get there way makes me sick to really think about it. The only way for this school to be safe at one point, if they are gone and banished. Without me here to safeguard your Identity Tsukune which even that has changed...you still look relatively human even that will set the committee off. I've also received past incidents and sustained a warrant for everyone that is involved with the committee...it's either one of two ways once they are sent off.. execution or parole.

Yukari: I'm still trying to figure out who your really are and now this good grief

Kumuru: Well he is who he is no doubt about it

Gin: How in the world do you get all this information anyway?

Neb: Well once your head of a trillion dollar company that furthers advancement in technology and research division in the monster world, on top of that a baron who has legal authority to either contain the threat or eliminate it if I see fit to do so I get all this and more with a few benefits, not only that but I did rig the committees base about a decade ago before they came, with about 100 cubic ton of c4 enough to equal at least a nuke and a big firework and I hold the dead man's switch.

That answered every question that they were about to ask, which also lead to the question that Nebulas was rather a little insane. The expression on everyone's faces was rather priceless, meanwhile outside the window Mizore the snow fairy watches from the bushes. Mizore has blue icy hair and normally wears and white jacket and a tank top underneath, on top of that is usually seen with a lollipop in her mouth. Like any snow fairy they are rather mysterious and deadly to behold, and to her something reminded of others like her. Which also comes to an understanding of a deeper fascination than having a crush on the gym teacher...and now its replaced with Nebulas as her new found interest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The committee responds

Later that day in Nebulas room…

He lay on his bed fiddling with the dead man's switch which remotely detonates the explosives set those years ago. Until he accidentally lets go of it and it's set off the megaton of explosives set at the base of the committee. In that moment a large shockwave that shook the school grounds, everyone was a bit frantic on what in the world just happened. To misfortune of the committee there base is now destroyed entirely along with a few members other than the survivors of the blast. By His estimates retaliation would be within a manner of weeks before they found out who really done it. In the meantime that gave Nebulas and the rest of the notion of so called friends a break….until when Kumuru bursts into his dorm. That instant wasn't Nebulas expected but whatever was going on wasn't going to be good.

Neb: Kumuru what in the world you're doing in my dorm...Oh wait let me guess the committee had a newspaper club of their own didn't they.

Kumuru: You are correct smart guy, not only that but thing didn't go so well a little while ago and what was with that shockwave earlier it felt like an earthquake.

Neb: Oh that...I accidentally set off the explosives to the Hideout of the committee which might in the process killed a few members.

Kumuru: You know you're insane right

Neb:I question my sanity everyday I am either alive or dead it doesn't matter to me

Kumuru: You're lucky you're a very cute guy  
Neb: May I ask of you do you know of the legends of Excaliburn ?

Kumuru: Never heard of it

Neb: Okay good

Kumuru: Hey! quit trying to change the subject.

Nebulas sighed and speculated on what will happen next as his own thoughts raced inside his mind. _First upon the opening and closing and sudden interest she currently has on me the only thoughts are more on finding a suitable partner,normally the effect I have on certain subjects can amplify or decrease so the only real answer is she will get close to me._ Kumuru has neon blue hair and the formal orangish white beige schoolgirl uniform with a being very appealing to most guys due to the figure of her body she was almost irresistible to just normal men and when Nebulas has seen Aphrodite himself which is a another story,yet when you're immortal you are bound to run into other gods of other countries in all Nebulas is highly resistant when it comes to magical enchanting someone which has been tried many times over by dozen other beings and failed,however there is a miniscule chance they might be able to if the circumstances are perdicted Kumuru did come on to him,which to Nebulous he was that moment reality was being warped a bit as his eyes glowed a little letting loose a spark of his power which in turn caused the current reality seen through Nebulous's looked around confused and astonished of what has occuried especially since Nebulous looked..rather strange

Neb:What you see now is part of what I see everyday...the true nature of every living and undead 's nature in itself is different including mine  
In some ways I am cold hearted and others I am not but I do care what happens to people enough to wear it drives me to greatest lengths...time has changed me as it does to everyone..but not all really want to cope with that once there a beings who are pure evil who want nothing more than to kill and maim others to cause pain and suffering amongst the that extent there must be balance between forces.

The area around them started to change back and stabilize once again leaving there surroundings calm and words can really describe of how in depth Nebulas state goes for there is always more than meets the eye of the individual as some would Nebulas dives into his own thoughts clearing himself of all distractions. _One cannot hide/one cannot seek the blind/only to find nothing but fate behind a curtain of destruction._

Meanwhile Tsukune and the others are dealing with some problems involving the reason for them coming is a matter of the Yokai Newspaper... and Nebulous destroying their base 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Confrontation

Outside of the dorm ,Nebulas and Kumuru went to see what was going on,it was quite obvious that tensions were high and the initial''accidental explosion,''royally ticked them off to the point to where they are here now in -top of that the situation is very grim and dire for the students since they are gathering around in a crowd obviously towards the committee leader who is currently standing in the center who is Kuyo a resemblance of a fox demon whose abilities are normally fire blended in with the crowd etching closer to his friends as the speech started to begin.

Kuyo:Fellow students of Yokai Academy,the reason why I am here is to find out who blew up our base, speak now and your punishment may not be so severe!

Students fell silent and only a few whispers were heard in the crowd including those of Nebulas friends.

Tsukune:what is going on?

Kumuru:Ask the maniac who blew up their base

Gin:He did what!

Neb:Shhh keep it down 

Yukari:sigh looks like this will not end well

Gin:You screwed us all you know that

Neb:So far that is true but it's only the committee reign of terror will end now are you all prepared to fight

Mokas own rosario and Tsukune's started to react and glow thus Nebulas opened a telepathic link to all of the group that is in his those unknowing the nature within the amulet is entirely different a lot more cold and less showing of emotion of the current wielder of the amulet though it is apart of that moment things got alot more interesting,Nebulas only smirked.

Neb:To be blunt Kuyo the committees reign of terror on this school shall end surrender now or get your ass kicked and be put in the infirmary for a couple years,so yes I blew up your are not so accustomed to change in this world I've come to call home not all humans are bad some have a choice everyone has a choice of who and what they want to become and how there going to do it…..

Kuyo:Such insolence and fire in your words seemingly no ambition at best...and surrender I think bring him to me this instant now go.

Neb:Are you guys in or out final chance

Tsukune and Moka:We're in

Yukari:I might as well be in since he is our friend in the first place and he did help about you ,Kurumu and Gin

Kumuru:I'm in

Gin:Well I'll help it's about time these jerks get what they deserved

Neb:Alright then now that's over with be ready to stand sad they may have to postpone the final exams eventually but it's not the second term just yet

From the rest of the crowd Mizore stood behind Nebulas unnoticed till he looked back it didn't really surprise him,he smiled at her making her blush a started to speak once again but it was more in a different tongue or his own tongue to be precise and stopped for a brief moment.

Neb:I'm guessing your in as well Mizore aren't you

Mizore:Yes...

Neb:well welcome aboard

With that said everything was very hectic the next few seconds for the others it was a bit harder yet a little easier once Moka and Tsukune other students got back and went inside to a safe distance watching the fight go hand the change in transformation in Tsukune and Moka changed their appearance utterly but not to hair changed from the normal black to white and Moka's hair from pink to white,not only from the color change in hair color yet in body as Tsukune and Moka handled the committees lackeys with their friends,Nebulas went after the so called''head of the snake,''he put up a fight though despite the lack of combat experience he didn't last long as anticipated. It didnt take long for the others to round up the rest of the committees members. 


	6. Chapter 6

.

Ch.6 Dawn Of A New Beginning

After about an hour, Nebulas organizations task force was called in to this location for the pickup of the committees didnt take them long to get them and leave without a stayed behind just for the fun of seeing whats going to happen next,yet due to the scene that the committee caused school has been postponed till the next for what to do now, that was the real question for the students well except Nebulas who had only one thought in mind,that was to go and take a brief break from this where he was going he didnt really need to take anything except swim trunks and sun glasses,that place in particular is his own private island in the packing up what he needed,Nebulas looked over for one second to see Mizore on his bed.

Nebulas:Why and how are you here ?Wait don't tell me I left the door open ….

Mizore:I snuck into your room with little difficulty..so yes you did..

Nebulas…..Well with that said I'm going away for a little while at least till tomorrow.

Mizore:Where are you going.

Nebulas smiled and said with a little chuckle  
Neb:Somewhere where I go/once and always with sanctuary/to go find peace and tranquility/somewhere I found to be home. 

The chibi bat appears again fully healed from the previous encounter…

Bat:Squee,this guy is mysterious as he is strong,squee,but what is he talking about?

Neb:Something that few will get to know ….


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Where's Nebulas?

The question on everyone's mind was where's Nebulas,especially his friends. All that was left behind in his room was a few objects,along with a leather bound book with engraved gold lettering saying Journal Year 1523-2015 Exploits of a Subhuman. After Nebulas, Mizore left went to tell the others about Nebulas leaving. Once she found them they were hanging out in the newspaper club room,with the initial bursting into the room they were well surprised since Mizore doesn't act this way at all.

Tsukune: What's wrong Mizore?

Mizore:Nebulas has left school grounds…

Kumuru: Well hows about we go find him we all have at least a day to find him.

Yukari:Even when I hate to admit it she's right.

Gin:So what the hell are we standing here for lets go find him!

Yukari:Is there anything in his room that we can use to locate him?

Mizore;There is something in his room, a journal he left behind it should be on his bed.

On that note they all went into his room,and like Mizore said they found Nebs Journal on his he left it there for them to find,clever enough the journal would teleport them to the exact precautionary measures Nebulas put a bookmark so for easy access for them so they do not go to the wrong location. The journal contained pictures of several hundred locations,notes and entries through Nebulas life in the several moments of looking through the pages they all found the entrie said

July 23 4:15pm 1545

 _My exploits on this island have proved very precarious in matters of recent encounters with the merfolk native these waters seemed nice enough,the sirens are annoying though when they sing twice a week per night which often leads to restless nights on the island or the of the fort has made great progress…_  
The rest of the entry was cut short and unreadable due to weathering on the page.

With that being read the function of the book activated,teleporting them to the island in a secluded part of the caribbean islands. The exact location would be on the southern side of the beach near a relatively quiet cove and medium villa enough for the new arrivals to this island. The breeze was blowing from the westward direction as the sound of gulls cries flew overhead of the ocean. The waves were calm as the smell of the tropical air filled the lungs of the young monsters. Tsukune,Moka and the rest were astonished on how tranquil and beautiful this place is. Before any of them could say anything Nebulas walks up to them wearing nothing but swim trunks.

Neb:Welcome to my home away from home a small paradise of tranquility and fun! I speculated you would make your way here eventually.

Tsukune:Is this really your island?

Neb: Obviously it is all there really is here is the villa in the tropical clearing near the beach, often I came here for some peace and relaxation as well as leisure time in my youth.

Yukari: How long have you been here anyway

Neb:Not that long..anyway enough with the talking have fun while you're here and before I leave I've issued to your school for you all to be my students.

The chibi bat comes in for a moment with a surprised look on his face.

Bat:Squee!Wow what a major turn of events squee,wonder what happens next.  
After the initial response from the chibi bat ,it leaves for now.

Leaving Tsukune and his friends alone to think about what has happened,Nebulas went elsewhere to find a secluded spot on the island. As he thinks to himself something is keeping him on edge,that presence is strange yet familiar to him an ancient being of power is about to is long will it take,that thought resonated inside his mind,while Neb stood there on the beach overlooking the ocean Kumuru came up behind him with a curious look on her face.

Kumuru:So what are you thinking Nebulas?

Neb:It's nothing….

Kumuru:I know it's something Neb come on and tell me

Neb: Alright, I'm sensing some things that is quite interesting and troubling several thousand miles away in a location I haven't been to. In a sense something is or about to go wrong…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In the world of wonderland

It happened quickly faster than anyone could react, who would expect a giant sized rabbit hole on a beach. Oddly enough the rest of them followed suit including the chibi bat for some odd reason. The trip down was rather not so pleasant as it would seemed in the midst they were separated from Neb. Meanwhile in the canopy of the overgrown lush forest…

Neb kept hitting branch after branch for about 3 minutes or more it was hard to keep track,since wood kept hitting the back of his head.

Neb: Why… ow! are there..ow! SO MANY TREES!

Upon hitting the ground with a solid thud,Neb looked up to only to see a large dark blue gray ringed cat sitting on a branch up above him with a smug grin on its the realm of wonderland that sir is a Cheshire,and to Neb he has no idea where he is nor do the ,Yukari,Moka,Mizore and Kumuru landed somewhere on a path leading to a wide open clearing to where a large long table was set up with assortments of cake and tea. A few miles away deep in the forest …..

Cheshire: It may seem your rather lost, and a rather unfamiliar state of being about you.

Neb: It's rather obvious but I don't know where I am

The Cheshire evaporated and appeared hovering over his head.

Cheshire: Once ago there was a girl named Alice who said something of that of sorts twice she came second time she remembered.

Neb: That still doesn't answer my question; I wouldn't like to read your mind either

Cheshire: You will know soon enough where you are..

The Cheshire cat evaporated not to be seen again leaving Neb alone once again.

So he got up off the ground dusting himself off from the fall and kept moving down across the this rugged road lie many attractions from anything that ever existed in wonder land, for Neb this was the first time seeing this place it was rather fascinating yet he wondered even in these strange lands there is danger to be had. That is taken from personal experience with a variety of circumstances that appeared in his life. Nebs past is rather not always so happy... he soon started to think to himself once his mind started wondering off.(flashback)Neb was born on July 5 1500 on a another planet in a spiral galaxy several light years away from the milky way planets own geography was slightly different than earths considering the planet was 3 times larger than Earth the land water ratio is 50% land 50% water. Following 13 years after, the Ekelian home world was invaded by Androids created by another race sought to destroying Nebs race entirely(not to mention they were specifically designed in a way to where they would succeed in doing so) .Problem is there own creations turned on them and wiped them out and took over there home world and continued onto what was originally planned,the life expectancy for an average Ekelian was around 900 due to genetics and medicine . There were some Ekelians who developed abilities at a very young age how it is a 1/4 chance out of 2.5 billion currently living at the in turn there were only a handful of them around 100 or was one of them who developed those abilities which included telepathy and physical reconfiguration. when the androids attack things went south for the race.21 out of the original population survived and escaped..off Neb was on earth thats where his trials there began the rest is ancient history for now. Neb could hear the sound of laughter further off in the distance along the path so he choose to follow that he found was rather a interesting sight, a long table with a cloth and tea sets plates the whole entire only that but a crazy eyed clothed talking grey rabbit a tiny white mouse with a small sized fencing sword fit for the creature and a strange red haired guy with green eyes with a 10/8 black hat on with rugged mad arch hare starred at a spoon for no reason then said in a Irish accent.

Arch hare:Spoon

Mad Hatter:Oh come come join us for tea and dont mind him he is completely mad,well I should say were all completely mad so to speak

Mouse: Well Hatter why dont you bloody introduce yourself then it would be a polite thing to do

Mad hatter: Yes yes of course you can call me Hatter and this is mouse and the arch hare, oh you might want to duck

Neb did just then the arch hare threw a teacup at Neb and right then chibi bat almost got hit with it.

Chibi bat: Squeeeeee! that was close

Arch hare:your late for tea!

Neb:Well thats quite obvious your all mad in the head so a question where exactly am I

Hatter: Well that is quite a simple question to answer your in wonderland how you got here i have no Idea,oh and do you know why a crow squaks every time someone says bread.

Neb: I care not to answer the question but have you seen others here

Hatter:Why yes they left not to long ago I sent them off to the white queens palace

Neb: Can you show me the way

Hatter:Of course I've been there dozens of times


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Side Tracked

Neb and Mad Hatter went off in the general direction Hatter has specified, problem was somewhere along the way Hatter second guessed himself. This led to a few wrong turns, and now they wind up in an arid badlands of the desert where the red queen's castle is located. The place used to be quite lush till a few mishaps with the red queens ruling had gone completely out of control. The red queens' castle was in complete shambles since it's been abandoned and since the red queen was banished. The considerable amount of damage was more than just erosion, something of a more bestial nature came a wrecked the place. Neb started at the castle from a distance while the Hatter keeps going, the same Cheshire as before appears again with a rather smirk grin laughing a little.

Cheshire: It seems you're rather lost again that what you get for letting this one guide you around wonderland; it seems this is a jabberwocky doing quite ….hmm I best stay away in my opinion.

Neb: Oh and you would fare any better than the Hatter, and what is a jabberwocky?

Cheshire: Well it is quite fearsome there's even a poem about it, oh beware the Jabberwocky my son with eyes of red and scales of black, beware of the fire it spews from its maw or something like that.

Neb: What can kill it?

Cheshire: A vorpal sword can be the only thing that can kill it; there is only one sword of that kind.  
Neb: I will use what I have on hand

Cheshire: It will be your funeral

Sounds of the wing beats of something very large comes in over the horizon and coming closer. Cheshire evaporated and soon Hatter saw the Jabberwocky saying with extreme exclamation.

Hatter: Run like mad!

Meanwhile several miles away from the arid desert badlands, Tsukune and the rest of his friends made it safely to the white queens' castle. Compared to the red queens the place is livelier with lush greenery and a very tranquil surrounding. The newcomers stared all around them curiously; wonderland had its places of delight and danger depends if you look in the right places. The question still remained who brought them here and why but for some reason they had a feeling they would know soon enough.

(The chibi bat popped in momentarily)  
Chibi bat: Squee, I rather b here than where that jabber whatever it is. (Cheshire cuts in)

Cheshire: Neb is rather fun to watch, rather I should say it was getting boring in wonderland till he and the others started causing fuss.

Out of the blue, while in the background several hundred blue silver ocular eyes stared at them both. Only three come out and they appear to be shiny metal spherical shapes with four metal legs. To give further background they appear to be Nano bots like thus the title or nickname bots came into mind(since being about 1 feet tall). Each of these Nano bots has their own distinct personality that they have adopted upon creation. Which to Neb was expected but the personality part became a problem since only a small number where influenced by these three. Due to what matched their personalities all of them were given pretty simple unique names one in the middle was boom (boom had a psychotic fun tendency for blowing things up for no apparent reason except personal amusement. The other two were Sev and Dev, Sev was the serious one while Dev was rather the more Devious one (thus for the acronym Sev and Dev).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shooting fish in a barrel

After the initial random outburst everyone remained silent for a moment until things got somewhat normal around the castle of the white queen. Her subjects awaited her arrival per the usual; a white vested rabbit remained at the side of the newcomers. The white rabbit knew they weren't human just by the scent on them as he muttered to himself for a moment something about the Cheshire up to the old antics again. Ever since Alice left once again to her world, things weren't the same as the usual; the Hatter seemed more off than normal. The white rabbit saw Twiddle Dee and Twiddle dumb come along the path leading the castle to see what was going on. One by one they both started speaking in a British accent.

T-Dee: These blokes don't look like it

T-Dumb: Nah they couldn't be

White rabbit: Would you two please start making sense, I swear this happened the very last time Alice came.

T-Dee: Well it seems there were more scrolls than just Alice's

T-Dumb: You see me and my brother found them somewhere inside an old ruin not far from here in the woods. It looked rather old to be fair

Tsukune: What are they talking about exactly?

T-Dee: It would be best just to show them wouldn't it?

T-Dumb: Yeah it would offer a better explanation

So the Twin brothers produced a scroll and rolled it along the ground as they started pointing out the events.

T-Dee: You see here that us finding the scroll and showing it to you all

T-Dumb: Over there shows Alice returning from Absalom's guidance that wonderland is in danger again by the time keeper, the one who endangers wonderland by traveling back in wonderland's past events that transpired years ago, so he goes back to warn the red queen...then things go from bad to worse if he isn't stopped

T-Dumb: You're skipping too far ahead, before that the other newcomer kills the jabberwocky

T-Dee: How many bloody jabberwockies are there?

T-Dumb: By the scrolls measure I say about hundreds in the farther lands of wonderland

Kumuru: So what you're saying is Neb is fighting a jabberwocky right now.

Both: Most definitely

Tsukune: Then what are we waiting for lets go!

Before they could even take a step, the White Queen stepped onto the courtyard with a sudden grace

White Queen: Welcome to my castle, and what are your names

They all answered one at a time all except Mizore, whom by chance snuck off with the nanobots to find Neb


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The complications on going home

Neb though for a moment that he will need a place for him to stay which required using magic to change the climate and reforestation of the surrounding area .Plus the fixing of the old castle and making it bigger also adding a town ,more fortifications and a stable supply of resources. Plus a place to where a rift gate could be constructed and guarded. Then again why need all that when only a rift gate only needs to be constructed. Right on cue the nano bots approached Neb they all seemed happy enough to see him.

Sev: Where you've been Neb?

Neb: Well obviously I've been in this world for about a day or two

Boom: A rift gate is already constructed

Dev: It would be best to bring whoever you brought here to the extraction point.

Neb stopped paying attention to them once he started sensing something was off in the area. A temporal resonance spiked, meaning that someone created a hole in time to appear in this location. In that moment the time keeper appeared Nebs demeanor soon changed to hostile from being riled up by that Jabberwocky earlier before. Like the rest of wonderland this character seemed a little off his face looked human black hair with a top hat and an 18th century business suit along with a cane fair complexion however on the left and right side of his head were cogs and gears. To Neb he seemed dignified and full of himself ….

TK: Now, now no need to get feisty all of a sudden immortal I have a proposition for yo-

He was interrupted with an outburst Neb only laughed.

Neb: Do you think I would try to throw away all that has transpired, face it you may be the timekeeper but do you know of the consequences for those who change everything that's been recorded so far?

Tk: Maybe not but it would not matter as long as Alice was not to interfere in wonderland in the first place.

Neb was already frustrated with all the madness happening by his recollection this person wasn't the one who sent them all here more or less. Calming himself at this point was useless this guy had to be taken down now no questions asked. Nebs head lowered only to see his left eye glowed a menacing red, that's when his aurora spiked the ground itself cracked under his feet. Adrenaline was still pumping through him one thought came through his head _this place is not for the likes of me or the others its driving me further into madness into outbursts like this._ He soon found himself reaching out his right hand as sparks of blue energy slipped from his hand as two twin swords came out of a dimensional pocket. The technique is called dimensional sword only known by the few which included the headmaster at Yokai and a few others. The technique itself is hard to master and quite dangerous to use if the weapon is abused. These twin swords Neb created about a century ago over time they gained sentience and extremely destructive properties. Neb had them chained up and locked away for the longest of time in case he needed them. Faster than any being could react Neb cut the time keeper in bits of scrap once that was done and over with he sent the swords back where they came from. He came back to his senses then and everything started to die down. Mizore had no words to describe what transpired only to fall deeper in love with Neb. Once all this was over maybe it was time for her to write to her mother about a certain someone. With Neb and the nanobots in tow along with Mizore in the back, he picked up the pace to the white queen's palace for the departure of leaving wonderland for good. The hatter had made it to the white queen's castle in a hurry and so did Neb.

Before Neb could say another word Mizore kissed him on the lips, she was blushing hard when she did and Neb did a little. He wasn't expecting that and with that little incident Kumuru got jealous.

Yukari: OH, here we go again there at between each other

Moka: Boy, this reminds the first time we met Kumuru when she was trying to get Tsukune we fought and had a few argument over him but at least she found someone else to chase that's more here style.

Kumuru (Blushing): I'm right here you know!

Neb: Mizore, Kurumu we will discuss that matter privately once were back safe and sound at my Mansion

Tsukune: You never said anything about a mansion?

Neb: No one ever thought to bring it up on where exactly I live.

The chibi bat comes in again

Cb: Squee, does this guy ever get a hint or break anymore he annihilating two opponents without wavering


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12: House of Neb

After all that mess they made it to the rift gate that the nano bots built out of carved stone and went through, after that the gate from that world was sealed shut from the other side of Nebs lab. All of them were astonished on how much space was here but there was no time for sighting seeing before they all knew it Neb teleported them all to the living room .He did so just to sit down and relax it felt like he been away for a while at least, then a letter was brought in by his butler Jarvis. Upon opening the letter it said as followed…

 _Dear Mr. Hiroshimoto,_

 _We are reluctant to inform your title you earned several years ago had a much more pressing matter, upon taking the title we awaited your return to this world and as such if you are not married within a year of this year, all of your belongings, property and wealth will be revoked. There are no exceptions you will hear from us again soon enough._

 _Signed,_

 _The Order_

The others were curious on what he was reading but he would just tell them, after a sigh he began to explain what was in the letter and the repercussions if he doesn't follow it. They all seemed surprised Kumuru and Mizore blushed heavily on the thought of marriage though.

Gin: That's total crap

Neb: Basically In a sense I sold my name away to a supernatural society but after I do this I get to keep my records. Oh wait I've already got them but they are serious about the letter so I have no choice but to comply. How am I going to explain it with the rest of the residence of my household…?

Yukari: Other residence?

Just then a Humanoid 5'7 female snow leopard weighing around 170 with ice blue eyes (wearing blue jeans and a white tank top) pounced on Neb saying,

Alexandria: Neb san I've missed you

Neb: I've missed you to, everyone this is Alexandria Florence' my friend I've had staying here the past 6 years.

Gin couldn't keep his eyes off of her, it was never with this way yet he was considered the enemy of all men ever since...he took those pictures, tried to frame Tsukune. Looking back he was an idiot he was an idiot for doing that besides the fact that if he were caught again he was afraid of getting it handed to him by Neb. Which in other words it would be painful despite when he spent in Yokai; he would flirt with girls or be a peeping tom.

Tsukune: It's nice to meet you Miss Alexandria

Yukari: Why isn't she in her other form?

Alex: People around in this area are used to seeing me like this, so they don't mind much, though they might think it's a costume or something but whatever fits their boat. Despite the fact there is illusion magic that makes me seem human or look the part around strangers but only if I want them to see my true form.

Neb: Be warned Gin that you will get it handed to you if you try anything on her that she disagrees with got that.

Gin just smiled and nodded once

Soon they all had their greetings with Alex leaving them all to relax, well mostly if it wasn't for Kumuru and Mizore rubbing against him in or clinging to Nebs neck. Yukari wanted a three way relationship with Tsukune and Moka for some odd reason. To Neb that sounded erm.. a little inappropriate, he had his morals but yesh these girls are feisty. Mizore often gets called a stalker while Kumuru flaunts her assets and teases the girls in some now there are two Mokas and two Tsukunes this is going to be a mess.

Neb left them all to their own devices and decided to visit a location near Yokai which is at hill called Sunflower hill. Upon that hill lived a single teen witch named Rubi long before Neb went to yokai months ago or before he put himself in that state he went to this beach and explored mistakenly thought Neb was human. So in turn she lashed out at him with magic only to find him unscathed, Neb dismissed the misunderstanding without complaints. Before to long she calmed down and neb explained who exactly he was…..(flashback)

Neb: I'm guessing you don't know who I am do you but don't worry about the misunderstanding, your anger and frustration were in the wrong place. I've lived amongst humans for centuries (laughing a little) funny how some of them are to me, not all of them are the same as you think Rubi. A life of a human in fairness is worth the same compared to a monster, the line is a bit outlandish but if I hadn't said it someone else would've.

The chibi bat comes in for the first time during that point

CB: Squee, isn't that a line from the main anime when Mizore says that Rubi when they're at a school trip visiting the beach.

Rubi wore a long black skirt with a white red striped blouse long black hair, and purple eyes, fair skin. If was any other person were to say that she would be too stubborn to really think about it but what he was to say to her next would strike right at the core of her being.

Neb: You may already know that the one that has taken care of you all this time has died of old age, but you refuse to accept it and in a state of denial, however even in death she can still protect you it seems she has placed some magic on you it will activate in dire straits, and there is no need to worry about someone destroying this place preparations have been made and the construction was moved elsewhere.

Rubi couldn't really say a thing, as a memory of her caretaker flashed inside her mind, thus she wept. Neb did his best to comfort her, it helped a little eventually Neb left the hills but before he went he said to her while his back was turned against her.

Neb: Why things get calm again for what I'm about to do I will return to ask you to return home with me till then I will see you later, oh I've known loss before for that there's only 21 of my kind left I am an Ekelian who survived so many centuries ago the near destruction of my race on my planet.

Once that has been said he leaves without a trace and winds blows in a westward direction. Leaving Rubi to ponder over till Nebs next visit comes. Now that has come to pass ,Neb didn't count the days he spent at Yokai it has been such a long while since standing in the same spot amongst the sunflower path. Way back upon this path lay a forest filled with crows, as he saw one of them fly over to the fixed up house to address Nebs arrival. Soon enough he came to the house to find her waiting at the front entrance. Rubi to him seemed happy somewhat yet it will be her choice if she wants to go or stay. She sighed once seeing him and thought to herself for a moment _I'm not surprised he kept his promise and to many he is a mystery to understand when you first meet him, yet very interesting to be around. Rubi sighed before she started speaking._

 __Rubi: Compared to now and back then ,it has been lonely since her passing

Neb: (chuckling a little) So you admit it that you missed me, despite this being our second time meeting?

Rubi got a little nervous putting to her fingers together a little before coming back to her senses with her cheeks a little red. Neb noticed a slight change in her mannerisms like she has a crush or something he dismissed the idea since he already has enough to deal with at home. After a few minutes of talking Rubi agreed to come with him on some conditions, then Neb created a teleportation ring only to find at home a crash course of chaos….


End file.
